


I Can't Believe You.

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kids mentioned, M/M, Swearing, The glass didn't deserve this, lots of swearing, what else can I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Sportacus swears, and Robbie's world collapses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just...

Sportacus' head fell to the side, his hat falling off and exposing his hair and ears. He stood from Robbie's chair, going over to the pile of discarded cogs that Robbie had cast aside. Robbie was in the kitchen, making himself a drink, having finally managed to fix a machine that'd been broken for months.  
  
"Robbie?" Sportacus called over his shoulder, crouching beside the cogs.  
  
"Yes, what?" Robbie asked, coming out of the kitchen with a glass in his hand.  
  
His hair was messy, the gel he used having worn thin and not having any effect on his hair anymore, other than a slight shine on a few strands.  
  
"You don't mind if I mess with these, do you?" Sportacus asked, looking over his shoulder hopefully.  
  
It was raining heavily and while he'd have loved to go play with the kids indoors, he wouldn't be able to last that long in an enclosed space. But Robbie's lair, so sparsely decorated, was perfect for flips and cartwheels.  
  
"No, have at it." Robbie replied after a moment.  
  
Sportacus brightened almost instantly and Robbie rolled his eyes, still not understanding how someone could get so happy over something so small.  
  
"Thanks Robbie!" He said, then leaning over and picking up one of the cogs.  
  
He began to throw it back and forth between his hands, then going to lengthier tasks, throwing it across the room and racing to the other side to catch it before it hit the floor. Robbie sighed, leaning back against the wall so he didn't have a chance of getting hit with the cog. However, Sportacus' play came to an abrupt end when he threw it and before he could even start running, it sliced through the air and slammed into one of the disguise tubes.  
  
"Ah, damn. Sorry, Robbie, I'll get it!" Sportacus assured.  
  
But before he could move, a shattering sound echoed throughout the lair. Robbie blinked a few times, glancing down at the shattered glass on the floor, but too concerned with what he thought he'd heard to care.  
  
"Robbie! Are you okay, here, let me help clean up!" Sportacus said, forgetting about the cog and hurrying into the kitchen.  
  
Well that was the _plan_. Robbie stepped in front of Sportacus, stopping him.  
  
"Did... Sportacus, did you just curse?" He asked slowly, sure he must have misheard. Sportacus gave him a confused look.  
  
"Yes...?" He said slowly, reaching up and placing his hands on Robbie's arms.  
  
"Why?" He then asked, looking up at Robbie who looked shocked all over again.  
  
"And you didn't think to tell me you swear?! I've never heard you swear!" Robbie exclaimed, a bit of annoyance beginning to creep into his voice.  
  
A look of realization dawned across Sportacus' face and he smiled.  
  
"I don't curse in front of the kids, of course not, but I just thought you knew and wouldn't mind. Do you mind?" He asked then, thinking perhaps Robbie just didn't like swearing, which in that case he wouldn't swear around him.  
  
"No I don't mind but I haven't been fucking swearing around you because I thought you wouldn't fucking like it! You're the good guy, isn't it against your honor or something to swear??!" Robbie asked, dropping his arms and brushing Sportacus' hand away from him.  
  
Sportacus stared at him fro a moment, and then he began to laugh, having never thought Robbie would get upset over _cursing_ , of all things. He leaned over, his laughter growing even as he heard Robbie huff angrily. A few minutes later, Sportacus' laughter began to subside and he straightened a little so he could see Robbie's face.  
  
"S-sorry. I d-didn't think you'd c-care." Sportacus stammered, his words broken up by little giggles.  
  
Robbie huffed again and stamped his foot.  
  
"Dammit I could've been cursing all this time but _nooooooo_ mister pure decided not to tell me that he fucking swears!" Robbie exclaimed, turning and stomping over to his chair.  
  
Sportacus glanced between Robbie and the spilled drink. He then turned and walked over to Robbie who flopped down into his chair with one last annoyed huff. Sportacus sat down on the arm of the chair, smiling down at Robbie who had his arms crossed and was sulking.  
  
"You're playing damn mind games and I don't like it!" Robbie whined like a child, glaring up at Sportacus who still had that stupid grin on his face.  
  
Sportacus reached down and ran his fingers through Robbie's hair.  
  
"I like your hair this way." Sportacus commented calmly, much to Robbie's confusion and then annoyance.  
  
"Don't change the goddamn subject!" Robbie exclaimed, causing Sportacus to laugh again.  
  
Sportacus slipped a little and before he could get back onto the arm of the chair, Robbie grabbed his arm and yanked him down beside him. He pressed his face into Sportacus' hair, carefully avoiding his ears. Even while mad at him, Robbie wouldn't intentionally hurt him, and he didn't really feel like doing anything more than friendly at the moment. Sportacus quickly recovered from his shock, cuddling into Robbie's side.  
  
"This is what you get. You have to stay with me until the rain stops." Robbie mumbles into his hair. Sportacus giggles, wrapping his arms around Robbie's waist.  
  
"I think I can handle that." He replied quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> But yes?


End file.
